Total Drama Generations
STEP 8 - You are very close! Log into an account named "TotalDramaFreak246". The next step is there. The password is the person who is a CIT and the person who likes a lot of appetites. Total Drama Generations is a Total Drama story created by QueenBeeHeatherBam1. More drama, heartbreak, and manipulation will occur when more generations come: the first generation, second generation, and third new generation cast. Participants First Generation Cast * Courtney, The Bossy Overachiever * Gwen, The Goth * Heather, The Chick Without a Heart * DJ, The Mama's Boy * Trent, The Deep & Mysterious * Duncan, The Criminal * Owen, The Eater * Alejandro, The Arch Villain * Bridgette, The Surfer Girl * Izzy, The Psycho * Tyler, The Sporto Who Sucks At Sports * Noah, The Schemer * Lindsay, The Beautiful Blonde Second Generation Cast * Scott, The Devious One * Dawn, The Aura Whisperer * Cameron, The Nicest Guy * Mike, The Lifesaver * Zoey, The Indie Chick Third Generation Cast * Jonah, The Guy With Dumbness * Lizzy, The Sweetie * Ron, The No-Hearted Person * Betsy, The Evil Duchess * Hallenorosa, The Witch * Lenny, The Pure Heart * Trevor, The Rock Guy Chapters Chapter 1: The Return of the Drama Five months ago... Chris is at the Royal Canadian Mount Police Department, having to fill out some questions to bail out of jail. An officer went to his cell and asked, "Are you done yet?" Chris impatiently answered. "Not yet! You gave me a heck of a lot of questions!" The RCMP leader comes to Chris' cell and says, "After you finish these questions, we are renting Camp Wawanakwa back to its original self! Do you make that clear?! Never EVER host a show in a toxic waste dump!" "I just want to have fun! More drama, more brutal challenges, blah blah blah. And that waste dump was to challenge new contestants into Total Drama." Chris says. 3 hours later..." "Are you done, McLean?" "Not yet! One last question and I'm paged up! The budget for the show is not there anymore..." Chris spilled out. "Give me that quickly!" the officer grabbed it, and he found out that Chris had to write checks using the paper for a budget. "Dude, I lost the budget because here I am left to rot in a horrendous cell!" Chris cries out. The officer calmed him down and said, "Calm down, McLean. You're bailed out now but you have to promise not to host a show like that again. Okay?!" "Okay, fine!" Chris left angrily and stomped off the department. Five months from right now... There was a giant island, a very giant circle of paradise. There was a beach, a forest, bleachers, a booth, a resort, a restaurant, and a safe, calm spot. A bird flies into a tree, until it falls off, courtesy of a heard loudspeaker saying, "Attention! We're now arriving!" Chris showed up on the beach and said, "Welcome back to Total Drama! It's been a while since we last saw you. Chef?" "Uh... yeah? Chris!" Chef pushed Chris out of the way and said to the camera, "Welcome to season FIVE! There will be more drama, heartbreak, and more brutal challenges and dramatic eliminations!" From the background, Chris said, "Dude! You totally cut me off!" Chef ignored him and said, "60 days! 25 survivors! A chance to win another million dollars!" Chris, in the background, says, "Hey! That's my line!" He pushes Chef out of the way and says, "Anyways... viewers, stay tuned for another totally dramatic season of Total. Drama. Generations! "Chris, I need help!" Chef screamed. (intro plays) "Welcome back to Total. Drama. Generations!". Chris says. "Are you going to say that everyday?!" says a voice. "You're not in this season! Get over it!" Chris screams out. "Now Chef, bring in the contestants! Now!" The camera turns to the Yacht of Rejected Losers. Katie and Sadie are gushing over Justin, Anne Maria is putting on suntan, Harold, LeShawna, and Beth are dancing at the bow, Sierra is hugging Cody, Lightning is kissing his muscles, saying "Sha-bam! Sha-Lightning!", Brick and Jo are having a push-up contest, Dakota (now back to normal) and Sam are making out, Staci is seen annoying Eva with her lies, and Eva gets angry and starts to toss her around, Geoff is twirling his hat, and B is smelling the air. When the yacht passes through away from the island, Eva, furious that she can't compete, says, "NO WAY! HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" Chris says, "Make sure you tighten up your jackets when the yacht crashes! Anyways, the Yacht of Total Drama Contestants is arriving right now!" The camera turns to see the 25 contestants on a yacht, dancing and celebrating their victory to this season. Tyler is the first to step out. "WOO! I'm back! TO THE EXTREME!" Betsy comes out and pushes Tyler. "Out of my way!" Courtney and Gwen come out at the same time. They fiercely glare at each other, saying, "You kicked me!" in unison. Scott pushes them out and says, "Catfight, blah blah blah!". Cameron comes out and says, "Ugh, I wish I had a million." Trent steps off and asks, "Is this the new location?" Chris answers his question, "Yes, Trent, and, it's a whole circle of paradise! And you... ARE...ALL STAYING!" Courtney and Scott glared at Chris, until Chris glares at them back. Trevor comes out with a rock guitar and a DJ. "Man, I can just play my instruments here." Mike and Zoey enter while holding hands, Hallenorosa came out with a grin, and then Alejandro and Heather step out with an angry look, however, Alejandro changes his expression. Alejandro says, "Now this is the island ladies deserve." Heather blushes and changes her expression too. "This... island... is more for men." She giggles, until she sees Courtney glaring at her. Heather glares back. Lenny steps out and says, "Wow, never thought I'd be in this show." Ron steps out and glares at the other contestants. He says, "Don't ever get in my way again, dweebs." Duncan steps out and pushes Ron out of the way. "Oh, and I mean dweeb!" Dawn steps out with a bird in her hand. "Aw, you'll be okay, little one. These are my friends." "Weirdielicious..." Ron says. Owen steps out, and he's carrying Noah. "WOOHOO! I can't believe we're back! Can't you believe it, Noah? Huh? Huh?" Noah replies sarcastically, "Uh... yes, now can you please let me go?!" Owen farts. "I think I ate so many beans." Lindsay steps out next. She smiles, but her face goes blank. "Is this the right stop?" "Obviously! Just get in line!" Heather screams. Jonah steps out and says, "I'm not staying here. EVER again." Lizzy steps out and says, "You don't wanna lose a million bucks for nothing." Bridgette steps out and says, "Seriously, that is HECK of a lot of money." Izzy steps out and jumps on Noah's head. "Oh, this is fun!" Noah screams, "Izzy! Off my face!" Izzy gets off and sees Noah glaring at her. She awkwardly smiles. Chris then asks, "Where's DJ?" From the background, a voice says, "I just can't hurt another animal! Mama, I don't wanna hurt any animals." DJ steps out. "Hey, big guy! Forget about your mama!" Duncan shouts out. "Now that all the contestants are here," Chris says, "Let's take a break and explore some commercials." After a short commercial break, Chris is and the contestants are seen. Chris all of a sudden yells, "Can someone get this yacht out of our site?" Chef comes out and screams, "Ugh, I'll do it." Chef runs to the yacht and drives it away. Meanwhile, Chris leads the contestants to a 25-seat kart. "Alright, everyone! Let's hop in!" Chris calls out. Everyone loads their luggage in, and, as well, took a seat. Chris says, "To know about this island, we're going to take a tour and take time to know more about the game. Chris leads the kart to a red booth. "For this season, to dish your feelings about the game, we can let you dish your dirty secrets in the new Redhouse Confession Cam." Jonah: (confessional) I never thought I'd be on Total Drama... now... here I am. What happened again? Heather: (confessional) Ever since the zeppelin sank last season with me still in there, I almost drowned. Ugh, luckily I was able to swim back to shore and use that catapult back home. But lately, my hair is having bad strings now and is in bad shape. (hair grows into an afro) Ugh, Lightning will pay! Chris leads the contestants to an area with bleachers, PDA's, and signs called "ELIMINATION AREA". "Um... what's this area?" asks Lizzy. "It's our dramatic elimination ceremony! Like the previous seasons, one team will win, while one team will lose and will have to watch their teammate walk the Bridge of Shame, into the Cannon of Shame, where one player will be shot back to where they came from." Chris explains. Zoey: (confessional) The Bridge of Shame? Is Chris trying to torture us by making us fall in a Piranha Pool? Cameron: (confessional) Two shameful areas? I didn't know the producers were making us fall off the bridge! Chris leads the contestants into a resort and a place with a yellow smiley face and spoons and forks and dishes. "What area is this?" Duncan asks. "It's... a calm water resort! Five pools, a local hot tub, and, a five-star hotel, and a waterslide spot!" Chris explains about the resort. "Aren't waterslides for babies?" Courtney asks. Courtney: (confessional) What kind of resort for teenagers and adults have waterslides?! Chris answers her question. "Maybe Courtney, but it's to cool you off and twirl around in water!" "That's... cool." Noah sarcastically comments. Trevor: (confessional) When I was a kid, I got a serious head concussion from a waterslide because it was dark and my head repeatedly went down and hit the slide portions. Chris leads the players all around, and after a long tour, Chris finally reaches the cabins. "Uh, may I ask what those homes are?" Jonah asks. "It's a cabin Jonah, not a house." Chris yells. Heather: (confessional) Jonah? The... New... Lindsiot. "Guys get right cabin, and the girls get left cabin. The boy cabin has a blue roof, girl cabin? Pink roof." says Chris. "Pack up and meet me at the restaurant in an hour! And we are going to have our... FIRST CHALLENGE!" "Awww!" the contestants moan. Chris then gives out an awkward expression on his face, but it changes into a blank expression. "I don't really get enough budgets for this show." The camera switches to the girl's cabin. "These aren't even cabins!" Lindsay says. Betsy glares at her. "Of course it is, you're just too dumb to know! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go hit the bathroom!" Betsy runs away. In the boys cabin, Trevor walks in first. "Man, I recognize these cabins anywhere." Trevor says when he first walks in. Duncan walks in. "These cabins look familiar to the Camp Wawanakwa ones." "That's because the cabins aren't even original." Scott says when he walks in. "Or has it?" Alejandro asks with a suspicious look on his face. Noah, Owen, Tyler, Mike, and Ron step in, and they all glare at Scott. "What?" Scott asks. "It's not like I killed you guys or something, doofus." Ron barges Scott out. "You better barge out of my way, doofus". "Where are we? This is just... watery ways." Jonah says, not knowing what cabins are. A word then spills out of Ron's mouth. "New Lindsay." Back in the girl's cabin, Courtney and Gwen step in. Courtney kicks Gwen, making her fall to the ground. "Hey!" Gwen yells. "You kicked me!" Courtney sticks out both of her fists, looking like she was about to punch Gwen. "Listen up, Gothy! You have no right to tell me that I kicked you!" Gwen: (confessional) Darn, that's it! If I have to deal with Courtney more longer, I have to quit! Courtney and Gwen start yelling at each other, giving each other threats such as ripping off Gwen's skin, shaving all of Courtney's hair, make Gwen drown, pummel Courtney, and throw Gwen into a shark lake. "Break it off!" Lizzy screams. Lizzy: (confessional) Ugh, that's just done! If I have to listen to more bickering, I'll throw myself into a shark lake! "Listen! Courtney! Gwen!" Lizzy shouts. "Can we please try and get along for once?! I can't stand more fighting!" "Never!" Courtney and Gwen say in unison. In the boy's cabin, Duncan, Scott, and Ron are having a fist war. "Come on guys!" Trent shouts out. "Why don't we all form a truce until teams come?" "Sorry, but I'm not taking the offer of a guitar doofus wannabe!" Scott screams. "Oh, and you meant you're the wannabe!" Ron says. Duncan: (confessional) For once, Trent is right. But Scott is being too weird! Did he take drugs before joining the show?! Scott: (confessional) A doofus better not get in my way! Trent: (confessional) I never should have said that. Jonah: (confessional) Why is this a camera? Cameron: (confessional) Trent is right. We need to get along and make peace for once! But this is called Total Drama, so it's drama and arguements, so some of us might disagree... Mike: (confessional) That does it. I'm done with Scott. He should be gone now. The camera switches back to the girl's cabin, with Courtney and Gwen fiercely having a slapfight. Gwen, annoyed, screams, "That's it! I'm leaving!" Gwen: (confessional) Annoying CIT! Courtney: (confessional) Sun-fearing goth! Courtney and Gwen: (confessional, they're having another slapfight until the two of them fall off their seats) When Gwen walks out of the cabin, Courtney growls and threatens to attack her, until she is held on back by Lindsay, Dawn, Lizzy, Hallenorosa, and Heather. A loudspeaker is heard saying, "Attention, contestants! Report to Chef's Restaurant for lunch!" "I hope Chef doesn't give us gruel again." Heather says. In the restaurant, Chef is seen in his kitchen, forcing DJ to cook for him. "I hope you give me the recipes I am looking for, maggot!" Chef screams. "Uh... Chef. We could use some real food for once..." DJ suggests. Chef declines and yells, "I can serve the contestants what I want for now!" While DJ is about to put Mama's Spice, Chef grabs it. Chef yells at DJ, saying, "No Mama's Spice! This is staying here for the rest of the game! And you can never, EVER touch it!" DJ gets greatly annoyed and leaves. "Come back here, DJ!" Chef yells out as DJ leaves. Chef sighs and says, "He's never going to learn, is he?" Chef: (confessional) I remember forming an alliance with DJ three seasons ago, and still, the boy's not listening to me. Maybe I can secretly make an alliance with him again and make him split the money with me only if he wins. From now on, no... more... Mama's Boy! While the contestants are eating their food, Chris comes in. Ron: (confessional) I knew Chris would come in. Eventually. "Fellow castmates, I have an announcement." Chris speaks up. He clears his throat and starts to say, "Later today, we are... having... our... first... challenge!" "After only 2 hours of packing and a tour, you want us to do a challenge?!" Heather screams. "Shush!" Chris says. "Way to interrupt the excitement! Before you pack up and get ready for our challenge, I am going to announce the teams of this season." "And how will we know which person is in which team?" Lenny asks. Chris then explained, "Your teams will be determined with a quick run, and then the challenge. Now, throw your food away, exit the restaurant, and, start running! Hallenorosa: (confessional) I can't believe I'm with these morons in this crap! The contestants start to run. Betsy decks down Tyler and Zoey, and then she lands on Jonah, who passes out. Ron punches Scott. "Out of my way, poo-breath!" Scott starts to lose patience and throws Heather at Ron's face, knocking both of them down. Heather starts to get mad. "Don't tell me you just did that, Scott! You are so dead!" Scott: (confessional, laughs and stops laughing) Ron thinks he's so awesome! The doofus has no ideas I (pulls out a crumpled paper) crumpled up his contract. While running, Duncan bumps into Courtney, who pushes him out of her way fiercely. Courtney: (confessional) There's no way Duncan, a.k.a, The Lover of the Goths, is going to bump into me! I would've cut off his dumb little mohawk! Once we're on the same team, I am ready to get his face banged between my hands! Duncan starts to whisper in anger. "Chris, if you ever kill me..." Duncan starts to say it louder. "...then get Miss Complainer-In-Tactics out of my way!" This causes a few contestants to glare at him. "Yeah, this is not about you guys. About failed romance." Duncan says sarcastically, causing others to gasp. The first person to arrive at the finish line was Tyler, but he is tripped over by Owen. Owen looks down and sees Tyler. "Oh, sorry Tyler." Tyler, squished by Owen, says in a strained voice, "Please step off of my jaw..." Tyler: (confessional) I did not mean my jaw, I meant my back. "You're welcome to my jaw!" Owen says, causing Tyler's face to go blank. "Yo Owen! You're on Team A!" Chris approaches. "Tyler, take a few steps away, you're on Team B." "Yeah! To the EXTREME!" Tyler says. Betsy pushes him away. "Be careful your kiwi is not too hard to deal with." "Betsy, you're on Team A." Chris said. Chris sees Mike approaching. "Yo, Mike, you're on Team B. Gwen, Team A. Zoey, Team B. Trevor, Team A. Scott, Team A. Lizzy, Team B. Lenny, Team A. Heather, Team B. Alejandro, Team A." "Opposite teams, huh?" Alejandro asks Heather. "Yes." Heather replies sarcastically. "Try going the competitive way, loser." Alejandro says, "A compliment... and an insult at the same time." "I am not complimenting you!" Heather says. Heather: (confessional) Looks like me and Alejandro are on different teams. This season, we're going to be competitive. Alejandro: (confessional) Heather and I put our relationship aside until the merge. Because this year, my team will be fierce. And I am going to win... again. (music plays) Who's making that noise out there?! Chris then continued to announce the teams in order, and now they're chosen. Team A: Owen, Betsy, Gwen, Trevor, Scott, Lenny, Alejandro, Ron, Courtney, Noah, Trent, Hallenorosa, and Cameron Team B: Tyler, Mike, Zoey, Lizzy, Heather, Bridgette, Lindsay, Duncan, Dawn, Izzy, DJ, and Jonah "Like the previous seasons, you will each get a team name. Team A, you guys are the Explosive Dynamites. Team B, you guys are the Shooting Stars!" "Hey!" Duncan says. "Their team has thirteen members! We only have twelve! That's not fair!" "That's because teams are lame when it comes to picking." Gwen sarcastically remarks, causing both of them to share a laugh. "So, what happens now?" Ron asks. "Are we gonna sit here with a bunch of dweebs?" "We're going to start our challenge... now!" Chris says. "Awwww!" everyone says. "What's out first challenge? What's gonna be a surprise for our teens?" Chris says. "Find out soon on Total. Drama. Generations!" The screen fades to black, saying, "to be continued..." Chapter 2: Million Dollars, Where Are You? "So... what happens now?" Zoey asks. "Follow me, and I will demonstrate the challenge." Chris orders. When the contestants walk off, Trevor walks up to Lizzy. "Uh... Hi. My... name... is... uh... Trevor?" "Uh, Hi Trevor. I'm Lizzy. So, what did you want?" Lizzy asks. "Uh... can we converse a little more later? Everyone's going... uh... by the way... I like your teeth." Trevor says. "Uh... thanks?" Lizzy says awkwardly. Trevor: (confessional) Teeth?! I was going to say Lizzy had nice hair! Chris leads the contestants to a 60-foot cliff, with water below it, surf boards, and a lily-pad with a suitcase far in the distance. "Uh... what's with the surf boards?" Lenny asks. Bridgette: (confessional) Yes! Surfing! Well... I hope I don't get devoured by a shark. "Welcome to the one-million dollar challenge!" Chris says. The contestants look shocked about the fact that the million dollar case was on a far away distance with the lily-pad. "So... uh... what do we do now?" Mike asks. "Well, for this challenge, we'd like one player from each team to surf around shore, get that million dollar case from that lily-pad, and complete an obstacle course around the island. First team to bring me back the million dollar case wins immunity. The losing team will watch one of their teammates say good-bye, with tears in their eyes! Oh yeah, and you might wanna go with the tidal waves while surfing, because, you will get a big wipe-out and head back to shore right away." Chris explains. Bridgette: (confessional) I wasn't worried about the tidal waves. Back in surfing class, our surfboards had to hit tidal waves for a super move, and... wham! Wipe-out! "So, teams, choose your player, who you think can get a little more effort in surfing." Chris says. Bridgette says to her team, "Oh, guys, you've got to choose me!" The team then says in unison, "Okay, okay! Fine!" "I should go. I need to get a cooled-off surf." Gwen says. "No, I'm going!" Courtney says. "Says who?" Gwen says harshly. "Says me! If I have to listen to what you say, that would be a no-no! And as for you, Gothy, there is no way I am listening to you again!" Courtney yells. "Is it because... I stole D-" "Don't question! Let me do it!" Courtney says. Duncan looks shocked, and then his face changes into an angry expression. Duncan: (confessional) Courtney better not interfere with me and Gwen. You're about to get payback, you hear me, Courtney?! If this is how you're gonna talk to Gwen, I have to throw you into the ocean! "Shut up! Both of you!" Ron screams. "I should go! You two are not focusing in the game!" Gwen and Courtney point at each other, and say in unison, "She has no right to yell it me! No, you don't! Stay away from me!" Gwen and Courtney then growl at each other. Ron jumps out of the cliff and gets a surfboard. "Looks like neither of you chicks are getting the board." Ron and Bridgette are on shore, ready to surf. Chris says, "Are you ready? Get set... go!" Ron and Bridgette start surfing. On the way, Ron sees a shark and screams, while Bridgette does plenty of moves. Scott: (confessional, laughing) What a doofus! He doesn't know how to surf! Once my plan works, he's gonna be squished! (gets hit by a yo-yo) Ow! Ron starts to push the shark out of his way. "Let go of me! Please, don't have my flesh! You can have my... uh... surfboard?" Ron says, in his most innocent voice. The shark then furiously eats his surfboard, causing his team to glare at him. Ron: (confessional) I am not innocent, okay, losers?! Get over it! I was just trying to get the shark to look away from me right now! His team then start to show concern and say in unison, "Ron, Ron! Do something! Get the case!" Zoey: (confessional) I didn't know sharks were this aggressive before! Scott: (confessional) Crap, I hope Fang's not in the ocean! Bridgette starts to reach the lily-pad, then gets on top of it, with her team cheering and saying in unison, "Go Bridgette! Go Bridgette! Go Bridgette! Woohoo!" Bridgette grabs the million dollar case, causing Ron to say, "Noooooo!" Ron: (confessional) I can't believe Bridgette go the case! Hopefully I can steal the case during the obstacle course. Bridgette surfs back to shore and does a wipe-out, and Ron and Bridgette run into the forest. "Where are they now?" Trevor asks. "Are they the only ones racing?" Noah asks. Noah: (confessional) I wish we could join those chumps. "What is this place?" Jonah asks, causing everyone to glare at him. Dawn: (confessional) Ron's aura tells me that he will do something bad in the feature. Ron and Bridgette are running around the island, jumping hurdles, passing the resort, the restaurant, and then reach the edge of the island. Ron says to Bridgette, "Careful you won't pump yourself into getting a hole!" Bridgette replies, "Careful your slim body won't be able to actually get the case!" This enrages Ron, who grabs the case from Bridgette. "This will be a nice glitch for me to make!" Ron says. Ron: (confessional, fake cries, then laughs like a maniac, revealing his antagonistic nature) Back at the cliff, the other contestants look confused. "So what do we get to do?" Dawn asks. "You guys have to get some rest." Chris says. "What?! But we have to do something to! That's not fair!" Heather says. Heather: (confessional) I can't believe Chris is doing this to us! We need to compete for once! The other contestants then take a seat at the elimination area. Scott is standing up. "Trent, Cameron? Can I have you two for a second?" Scott: (confessional) I'm trying to force Trent and Mike into an alliance to make it far to the game. Those two idiots won't know what hit them when I eliminate them. "Guys, I want to talk strategy." Scott says. "What strategy?" Trent asks. Scott then speaks up. "The other team are going up against me, and I need you guys to spare me from elimination. If you do, I might take you guys to the finals." Cameron starts becoming suspicious. He then asks, "Is this a ruse?" "No guys, this is real!" Scott says nervously. "I need your help. If you don't vote me out tonight, I can take you guys to the final six." Trent: (confessional) Final six? That doesn't sound so bad... "We need to make a guy's alliance! You guys in?" Scott asks. Cameron and Trent grin. Ron and Bridgette are still running. "So now you're not such a surfer girl after all!" Ron says. Bridgette starts to lose her breath. "It's not over yet! I can't give up!" Ron and Bridgette reach a bunch of vines, which strangle them, causing them to hang upside down, strangled by the vines. "Great! Now what?!" Bridgette yells. "I'll kick the vines!" Ron says. Ron: (confessional) That chick annoys me. I must make her throw the challenge. Ron tries to kick the vines, however, he is grabbed by the leg by a bear. Chris and Chef were relaxing on the beach. "This challenge was your idea?" Chef asks. "Yep! One big sum of money trashed into a lili-pad was a perfect idea! Oh yeah, I added plenty of obstacles for Ron and Bridgette there!" Chris says. Chef and Chris then laughed at the same time. Bridgette tries to kick the vines, however, Ron grabs her and pulls her out and grabs the case from her. "Hey! Come back here, Ron!" Bridgette screams. Ron: (confessional) Ha ha, nice move, surfer! Once I sabotage her, it's bye-bye Miss Surfer! Trying to sabotage Bridgette, Ron gets back to her and helps her up. Bridgette says, "Gee, thanks." Ron then replies. "No problem." He then laughs deviously as he runs off with Bridgette. Bridgette: (confessional) I don't need his help. He's totally... disgusting! Bridgette screams at Ron and knocks him down and grabs the case from him. "Hey! We're supposed to stick together!" Ron screams. "You'll regret this!" Bridgette runs off, however, she stops by a minefield. Bridgette says, "Okay Bridgette, please, come up with a strategy. Be good, be good. Get out of the minefield." "This isn't over yet, Miss Surfer!" Ron screams. Ron and Bridgette run, however, Ron jumps over all the minefields while Bridgette is hit by the minefield and is caught up by Ron, who completely forgets about the million dollar case. Bridgette: (confessional) Nice try, Ron! You might have caught up with me... but... I still have the case! (shows the case) See? While Ron runs off, he starts remembering the million dollars. "The case?! Where is it?!" Ron screams, and he runs back angrily, however, he is pushed by a bear and he falls into a quicksand pit. "Quicksand?! This was unacceptable!" Ron screams. Ron: (confessional) Not over yet, Surfer Girl! (laughs like a maniac again) Ron says, "Try to talk your way out of this one, Bridgette!" Bridgette stays there, and Ron grabs the case from her. Ron says to her, "Follow me!" "Okay?" Bridgette says. Ron holds her hand and drags her, and then while dragging her, he throws Bridgette into the quicksand pit and runs off laughing maniacally. "Ron! This is unbelievable!" Bridgette screams. Ron: (confessional) So she finally talked her way out of this! Time for rolling quicksand to drip all over her team! Some contestants are walking throughout the island's edges. Scott was talking to Trent and Cameron with a grin in his face. "Okay, tonight, even though Ron and I are meant to be... enemies... we should take down the biggest target." Scott says. "And who might this person be?" Trent asks. "Shut up and don't talk when I talk!" Scott screams. "Okay, listen carefully. The thing is, Owen doesn't really do anything useful. All he does is eat and eat. I mean, look at him!" Owen was eating a pack of sour meatballs with Noah sitting down with an unamusing look on his face. "Mmmm! Got anymore?" Owen: (confessional) Noah's a great friend. Sometimes he doesn't pay attention to me that often anymore... Noah: (confessional) Okay, just so you know, Owen was forcing me to give him a pack of sour meatballs. This was a pack I stole from Chef, and I am supposed to have a little bit without any further do. "The thing is, how can you trust someone who eats too much?" Scott says. "He also doesn't notice a person when he also eats. Are you guys voting with me?" "Uh... sure." Trent says. "I'll think about it." Cameron says. Cameron: (confessional) Okay... look. I don't trust Scott at all. He's only playing me and Trent off. I'll just stick with him until I realize I've had enough of him. Shhh... please don't tell him I said that! Trevor walked up to Dawn, who was meditating. "Hello. Your name is Dawn, right? Well, I really think you can cooperate more with others." Trevor: (confessional) Cooperate?! I am so stupid! Eh... not really... but I'm kinda awkward at talking to people. "You can try being more respectful considering you had autism as a child." Dawn says. "Huh... who told you that? Did you spy on me as a child?" Trevor asks. "Nope. I never saw you as a child. But in your soul it reads memories." Dawn says. Trevor: (confessional) How does she know about this anyway? Chris and Chef were at the beach, looking unamused. "Ugh... this is taking forever!" Chris says. Before Chef could reply, a scream for help was heard. Chris went on his walkie-talkie and said, "Intern! Intern! A little help here?! Go to the forest and find out who's screaming for help!" Ron ran back with the case and handed it to Chris. "This will be my money!" Chris gets his loudspeaker and spreads the sound through out the whole entire island. "Well, Ron came back with the million dollar prize first, so... the Explosive Dynamites win!" The rest of the Explosive Dynamites cheer, while the Shooting Stars look angry. Duncan: (confessional) I knew our one member disadvantage would make us lose the challenge! And Bridgette lost it for us! Looks like tonight will be a close vote considering the fact the girls in this team are going to vote one of us out. Lindsay: (confessional) We somehow lost the challenge thanks to... uh... Brittany. Sorry. The girls of the Shooting Stars were talking in the cabin. "So who are we gonna vote off?" Heather says. "I don't know. Maybe Miss Surfer here can explain why she cost us the challenge!" Betsy screams. "It wasn't my fault!" Bridgette says. "Ron schemed against me! He threw me into a quicksand pit!" "Well, I guess we should vote off Jonah." Heather says. "But why?" Zoey asks. "Well, think about it. He doesn't know anything about this. He's even dumber than Lindsiot." Heather says. "Me?" Lindsay says. "Uh... okay? Care to explain?" Bridgette says. The Shooting Stars were at the elimination ceremony when Chris walks in. "It's time to see one of your lazy members get out of the game! So, in order to vote you must send me a text of the person you vote for using, the Voting Digital Assistant! Also known as, the VDA!" Chris says. "So, send me a text and then we will see one of you go home!" The team voted and Chris gets the messages. "Okay, now it's time to see which loser will not get a pinecone! If you don't get a pinecone, it's bye-bye time!" "Well, duh, that's what every season is like. And it's so repetitive! Just get on with it!" Heather says. "Whatever. The following people are safe... DJ... ...Izzy... ...Zoey... ...Duncan... ...Lindsay... ...Mike... ...Tyler... ...Dawn... ...Lizzy... ...and Heather." They all grinned and got their pinecones. "Which leaves, "Mr. Dumb" and "Miss Surfer Who Lost the Challenge for her team." Chris says. "Hey! It wasn't my-" Bridgette says. "The final pinecone goes to... ...Miss Surfer Who Lost the Challenge for her team. That means Bridgette." "Ugh... very funny." Bridgette says sarcastically as she gets her pinecone. "Jonah, your exit is at 9 pm exit time. Time to go, loser!" Chris says. "I'm not a loser! I'm... uh... uh..." Jonah stutters. Chris has an angry expression on his face. "Chef, can you help me with him here?" "Move, maggot! Move!" Chef grabs Jonah and carries him into the cannon, and Jonah is shot out of the island. "Ha ha ha! What a way to start this season! So much drama has heated up!" Chris says. "Will Trent and Mike discover Scott's true intentions for them? Will Bridgette fall for Ron's sabotage again? All of your questions will be answered on the next episode of... Total... Drama... Generations!" Chapter 3: Five Waters Chapter 4: Chris Is Insane Eh? Chapter 5: The Drama Games Chapter 6: The First Aftermath Chapter 7: Super Drama World Chapter 8: Give Me Truth Power As Fast As You Can Chapter 9: Just Chill Chapter 10: Party Boy Chapter 11: Finding Chris Chapter 12: The Second Aftermath Chapter 13: Incredible Eater Chapter 14: Chris' Creed Chapter 15: TBA Chapter 16: TBA Chapter 17: TBA Chapter 18: The Third Aftermath Chapter 19: TBA Elimination Table Category:Competition stories Category:QueenBeeHeatherBam1's Fanfictions Category:Reimagining stories